Rescuing Wonder Woman/Into the Garbage Chute
This is how Rescuing Wonder Woman and Into the Garbage Chute goes in A New Hope. "stormtroopers" and "a captured Gluto" arrive Baron is concerned Iron Baron: Where are you taking this... mutant? "Stormtrooper": In Detention Cell Block 74. Iron Baron: I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it. motions Omega and Cryptor to clear Detention Cell Block 74 for Gluto attacks them he attacks Iron Baron "Stormtrooper": Watch out! attacks seven Cogs Batman: You go get her. I'll answer the call. smiles answers the call Batman: Uh, everything's under control. Situation normal. Stormtrooper: What happened? Batman: We were just... calibrating the subs' systems and we, uh, had a surge, but it's fine now. How are you? Stormtrooper: We're sending in a squad now. Batman: Uh, uh, negative, negative. We have a very large leak. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Uh, large leak, very dangerous. Stormtrooper: Who is this? What's your operating number? Batman: Uh... blasts the transmission machine Batman: Boring conversation anyway. to Mac Mac, we're gonna have company! searches the detention cell blocks and turns to the right opens the cell block as he sees Wonder Woman looks at him as he turns his helmet around Woman is confused Wonder Woman: Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper? "Stormtrooper": Huh? Oh, the uniform. removes the helmet, revealing himself as Mac Mac Grimborn: I'm Mac Grimborn. I'm here to rescue you. Wonder Woman: You're who? Mac Grimborn: I'm Mac Grimborn. I've got your droid. I'm with Mr. E. Wonder Woman: Mr. E? Where is he? Mac Grimborn: Come on. Woman leaves with him as we cut to General Grievous and Grimmel the Grisly General Grievous: He is here. Grimmel the Grisly: Mr. E? What makes you think so? General Grievous: A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old apprentice. Grimmel the Grisly: Surely he must be destroyed by now. General Grievous: Don't underestimate the Force. Grimmel the Grisly: The Nindroids are extinct. Their fire has gone over the universe. hears an alarm and walks to it Grimmel the Grisly: You, my friend, always is consumed by the past. the call Yes. Officer: A prisoner was freed from Detention Cell Block 12. Grimmel the Grisly: The Princess? Put all detentions on alert. Officer: Yes, sir. General Grievous: Mr. E is here. The Force is with him. Grimmel the Grisly: If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape. General Grievous: Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone. leaves to face Mr. E alone then see Mr. E moving in stealth is intrigued Batman: Wonderful woman. facepalms Batman: Either I'm gonna kill her or I'm beginning to like her. chuckles Batman: What are you laughing at? Gluto: Nothing. is frightened Batman: Just get in the garbage chute. gets in the garbage chute blasts a few stormtroopers then jumps into the garbage chute gets into the garbage chute land on the garbage chute as they look around Batman: How do we get out of here? Mac Grimborn: Beats me. Wonder Woman: It could be worse. groans he spins around Gluto: I'm gonna be sick! hear a growl Batman: It's worse. Mac Grimborn: There's something alive in here. Batman: That's your imagination. hear a sound Batman: I hear something. turns out to be the sounds of walls closing in